


Spin

by tolovebigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Big Bang, F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, bigbang, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolovebigbang/pseuds/tolovebigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and some friends are invited to play spin the bottle with BIGBANG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

Everyone cheered as they sat in a some-what circle in the middle of the living room. You yanked on your best friend, Minah’s arm. She whined a little because you happened to be pulling her away from a conversation she was having with the G-Dragon, also know as, Kwon Jiyong.

It has been two months this very night when you first met the band so-called, BIG BANG since moving from the States. Your passion was dance and choreography just as your friend Minah; who also has been around for only two months. Both of you are the rookie choreographers for BIG BANG and their up-coming album. During these past two months it has been nonstop scheduling, comprising and late nights for the designers choreographers, including you, and BIG BANG. While working so close together you all have grown a special bond resulting in the BIG BANG boys themselves wanting to have a get-together at their own dorm to celebrate the last two months of hard work.

“Yah! I was having a conversation with him!” Minah angrily whispered to you.

You just shook it off as you pulled her down to sit next to you on the floor. You hear Taeyang yelling to Jiyong in the kitchen about getting something.

“Not the full one! The empty one!” Taeyang continued to yell to the annoyed leader.

Looking towards the kitchen door you see Jiyong emerge with what looks to be a empty green wine bottle and placed it in the center of the circle.

“Spin-the-Bottle.” Jiyong announces and everyone gasps excitedly and seems anxious to play.

It wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out why this was so. A majority of the dancers and designers were women aside from the few males that were simply invited because they were part of the team.

This sounds like it’s all peaches and cream, but there’s always a catch to being surrounded by one of the most popular K-POP groups in South Korea. For you, that catch was the maknae, Lee Seunghyun or Seungri, is what everyone seems to call him. In the practice room you keep all interactions and communication at a professional level, but when everyone starts to dance and learn choreography you find your eyes on one person. The way he works, sings and moves seems flawless to you. You have found yourself, in your free time looking up his dance tutorials he has done on the internet.

Giggles and side conversations silence and the air around you begins to feel more dense. You look across from you and feel a part of yourself perish as you realize you are facing the one person that makes you loose your sense of control. Seungri, sitting cross legged, comfortably propped up against the base of the sofa laughing at some gag TOP and Daesung must have done to break the silence from before.

You tilted your head just slightly, admiring his smile along with his laugh. He then glanced at you noticing your staring causing an emergency aversion of eye contact by looking over to TOP and Daesung and letting out your best chuckle. When the moment passes everyone becomes quiet again and watches Taeyang lean forward to make the first spin.

A feeling of nervousness erupts inside of you. By looking around at some of your co-workers faces, you can tell you’re not the only one.

The bottle stops and sighs of ones who held their breath can be heard. Somehow Taeyang managed to get the bottle to land on himself. The fortunate other happened to be, from what you knew, the costume designer for stage performances. Both her and Taeyang blushed mad red as they leaned to the middle of the circle. Their lips parted just as quick as they met before returning to their original spots with ears now turning red. Sounds of Ohhhhh~’s filled the room and they hid their face in their hands.

TOP took the initiative and spun the bottle for the next round. You quickly dared to steal a glance at Seungri. He looked up at you away from the bottle and gave you a wink; then returning focus to the bottle. Your chest tightened. An unknown tension was becoming more present within you as these moments continued on.

Spin after spin the bottle avoided you. Even your friend, Minah got to share a kiss with Jiyong. You noticed it lasted a tad longer than the rest, but you thought it best to ask her later.

The game seemed to get boring after a while and some even fell asleep and others broke off into their own worlds and conversations. Taeyang was about to get up and put stuff away but suddenly the unusually quiet maknae spoke up, “One more spin!”

Your now tired eyes opened a little wider as you heard him speak. Taeyang just waved his hands in a motion that looked to be like an Okay, but quickly.

He reached forward for the first time and spun the bottle with all his might. The last few still participating in the game watched carefully. The bottle came to a slow and your worst fears were recognized. The thin neck of the bottle pointed towards you while the bottom end towards him.

You looked up at Seungri now showing a smile that was form ear to ear. You had no idea what you looked like but you felt as if you were going to explode. He leaned forward but you didn’t budge making him have to slightly crawl on all fours to reach you. You only contributed by inching forward with your back and tilting your head hit as you did before. With more force than you expected, he smashed his lips against yours. Instead of pulling right away he stayed. His lips started quiver and move against your own. You weren’t sure how to react or if to respond but before you could do anything you heard a yell from across the room. The kiss broke and your head was left spinning.

“Yah! Maknae! I don’t want to see you making out with our choreographer in our living room.” Jiyong scolded then gave you a seemingly sympathetic smile.

All he did was roll his panda eyes in reply before looking back yo you with a smirk playing on his face. He mouthed something to you that replayed in your mind over and over as you went to sleep that night, “This isn’t over.”


End file.
